Skulduggery Pleasant  Meeting the Physco
by Rialla Night
Summary: Her father was murdered two years ago and now Scarlett meets the murderer trying to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Meeting the Physco.**

I woke up at 10 o'clock glad it was the weekend. I got out of bed and looked around my room for some clean clothes, I picked up some jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I got changed and went downstairs my Mum wasn't there so I guessed she was at work. I put on my black converse and went outside the sun shining for once. I walked down to the pier and saw a man with a scar on his left cheek and was wearing sun glasses he was coming towards me. I had no clue who he was but, I got the feeling I should run so I did I looked behind me and he was chasing after me. I got up to the park and hid behind a tree gaining my breath back I heard his foot steps crunching the autum leaves, the footsteps had stopped. My heart was threatening to jump out and run for me. I rembered all the self defense I had learnt from my Dad when he was alive he had been a police officer, he got killed trying to catch a cereal killer they caught him in the end and got put in jail for life justice had been served. I started running again and bumped in to someone he had a blue striped suit, with his covered up with a scarf, hat and sunglasses.

"Sorry," I said before running again I ran on to the beach looked behind me and no one was there I was finally safe,  
I sat in the sand watching the waves crash down and sighed I wondered what that was about probably one of those people who kidnap children I thought about calling the police but he had probably got away. I got up and brushed the sand of my jeans and walked back to the park and saw the man I had bumped into before and the man who was trying to get me. The man with the covered up face had a gun at his head and the other was just laughing. The physco saw me.

"Her father tried to kill me he is dead now because I killed him now she deserves the same," The Physco said. Anger rushed over me I couldn't do anything all I could was stand and watch.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine you are under arrest," The Man said and put handcuffs on him I smiled and walked back home atleast the man who murdered my Dad. I opened the door still an empty house and went up to my bedroom and the man was there not the physco.  
I was fed up of this now he was looking at photos.

"You know you should tidy your room," He said.

"And you should learn how to knock on a door and use a door," I replied.

"Skulduggery Pleasant," He said.

"There is no reason why I should tell you my name," I said shaking his hand.

"Deja Vu," Skulduggery mutterd.

"Can I ask why you are here," I said after a few moments of silent.

"Yes you can but I will answer before you ask," He said I rolled my eyes then heard the door open downstairs.

"I'm home!" Mum shouted.

"Hi Mum," I replied back. I looked back to where Skulduggery had been but he was gone now the window open I looked outside and he was walking towards a bently and drove off. I walked downstairs.

"What have you been doing today Scarlett?" Mum asked.

"Nothing just been in my room," I lied.

"I'm working tomorrow again," Mum said.

"Why I thought it was your day off and you said you would take me shopping for new clothes," I said I was dissapointed Mum had promised me before but she wanted to go out with her friends I let her because she hadn't had fun in ages since Dad died.

"You can go on the bus this time I don't mind just as long as your back at six," She said. I smiled and went over to hug her.

"Your welcome sweetie I will be off on sunday though," Mum said. After we talked for awhile I went to bed and fell asleep into nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 4 in the morning drenched in sweat. I got up and went to have a shower when I was drying my hair I just remembered what had happend. I put on jeans, white vest top and a striped hooded cardigan. I got my homework out of bag and started working after an hour it was six my Mum got up at this time to get ready and go to work I heard her footsteps trying to be quiet still thinking I was asleep. I didn't know what to do after my Mum had gone off to work I walked around the house looking in all the rooms then found some family albums and looked through them the picture I liked the best was when me and Dad had gone out to London for a week whilst Mum was on a buisness trip.  
It was next to the London Eye. I heard my alarm o'clock went off upstairs, I ran up to turn it off and Skulduggery Pleasant was there again.

"Again learn how to knock," I said.

"The window is more exciting," He replied.

"Will you answer the question I asked yesterday?" I asked.

"I am here again because Sanguine the man you saw yesterday escaped prison and he wants to kill you Scarlett," He said.

"Great security then and you know my name how," I replied.

"Well I know your fathers name I found yours in his file and I thought you may react diffrently he wants to kill you," He said.

"What am I meant to do scream and run," I said.

"You may in a minute," He replied he took his hat, scarf and sunglasses off and all that was left was a skull, I stood there staring at it.  
"Mr Pleasant you are a skeleton," I managed to say.

"Why do they always have to stare I am not that ugly," He muttered.

"I think it is the fact your a skeleton and how do you breath or even stand?" I asked.

"The fact is I want to use you as bait," He said.

"Fine," I sighed. He looked at me I couldn't tell if he was suprised or glad.

"What?" I said.

"You are okay with that?" He asked.

"He killed my Dad so yes I am happy with anything that helps kicking his ass," I replied.

"Okay window or door?" He asked.

"Door my shoes are downstairs," I said then went downstairs and put on my long black coverse on what went just below my knee.  
I walked outside and saw Skulduggery walking towards his bentley I ran over and got inside the car full heat hit me.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"The pier," He answered.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"Magic," Skulduggery replied.

"That is not the best answer," I said.

"Okay I will say a better one then," He said then for the rest of the way there he talked on about magic and he said there might be a possibilty I can do magic. When we got to the pier there was a white van parked infront of us.

"Back up," He said.

"No good luck or anything," I said.

"Well I can't promise you anything so if you want me to lie to you then fine," He said.

"You are just so helpful," I muttered.

"Thank you," He replied. I got out of the car and walked down and looked in the water thinking if I was going to die or going to live. I looked around knowing if he came to attack me I could just push him in the water or something, for the next five minutes I waited and paced around then I saw a shadowed figure, memorys of my Dad's death flooded in me anger rose. The figure came smiling out.

"I think little darlin' you have no protection," He said with a texas acent.

"Well sometimes you think wrong," I said smiling. 


End file.
